Gokaiger Goseiger 199 Super Hero Battle Movie(Spoof)
Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai Hero 199 Battle is a new Spoof for The Power Rangers/Super Sentai Spoofs of the John Horton Productions. Cast Gokaiger Justin Russo-Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red Wilbur Robinson-Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue Alex Russo-Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow Roxas-Don Dogoier/Gokai Green Lilo-Ahim De Familie Goseiger Lewis(Meet the Robinsons)-Alata Kairi-Eri Sly Cooper-Agri Wonder Girl(Young Justice)-Monue Ash Ketchum-Hyde Simba(The Lion King)-Gosei Knight Returning Legends Jake Long-Tsuyoshi Kaijou/Akaranger Darkwing Duck-Soukichi Banba/Big One Mordecai(Regular Show)-Daigorou Oume/Denzi Blue Kenai(Brother Bear)-Kanepi Kuroda/Goggle Black Princess Celestia-Rei Tachibana/Dyna Pink Jim Hawkins-Shirou Gou/Red One Atreyu(Neverending Story)-Riki Honoo/Red Turbo Superman-Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/Ryuuranger Mulan(Disney)-Koume Koduo/Deka Pink Ratchet(Ratchet and Clank)-Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red Sabrina Spellman(Animated/Secret Life/Secrets of a Teenage Witch)-Saki Rouyama/Go On Yellow Riku-Chikai Tani/Shinken Green Marius(Les Miserables Movie/Musical)-Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold 199 Super Sentai Goranger Jorgen(Fairly Odd Parents)-Akira Shinmei(Aoranger) Po the Panda-Daita Oowa(Kiranger) Will Turner-Kenji Asuka(Midoranger) Quorra(Tron)-Peggy Matsuyama(Momoranger) J.A.K.Q Dekegentai Jack Skellington-Gorou Sakurai(Spade Ace) Gru(Despicable Me)-Ryuu Higashi(Dia Jack) Yugi Mato-Bunta Daichi(Clover King) Dawn(Pokemon)-Karen Mizuki(Heart Queen) Battle Fever J Uncle Gaston-Masao Den(Battle Japan) Uncle Art-Kyousuke Shida(Battle France) Indiana Jones-Makato Jin(Battle Cossack II) Invader Zim-Shirou Akebeno(Battle Kenya) Amy Rose-Maria Nagisa(Miss America II) Denjiman The Flash(DC)-Ippei Akagi(Denzi Red) Woody(Toy Story)-Jun Kiyama(Denzi Yellow) Thor(Marvel)-Tatsuya Midorikawa(Denzi Green) Jessie(Toy Story)-Akira Momoi(Denzi Pink) Sun Vulcan Osmosis Jones-Takayuki Hiba(Vul Eagle II): Red Filmore(Disney)-Kinya Samejima(Vul Shark): Blue Tino(The Weekenders)-Asao Hyou(Vul Panther): Yellow Dai Sentai Goggle V Sid(Ice Age)-Kenchi Akama(Goggle Red) Steve Smith(American Dad)-Saburou Aoyama(Goggle Blue) Hot Shot(Transformers)-Futoushi Kijama(Goggle Yellow) Arcee(Transformers)-Miki Momozono(Goggle Pink) Kagaku Sentai Dynamen Cilan(Pokemon)-Hokuto Dan(Dyna Red) Garrett(Quest for Camelot): Yousuke Shima(Dyna Blue) Danny(Cat's Dont Dance)-Kousaku Nangou(Dyna Yellow) Choudenshi Bioman Hulk:Shingo Takasugi(Green Two) Fanboy:Ryuuta Nanbara(Blue Three) Black Widow: Jun Yabuki(Yellow Four) Kitty Pryde:Hikaru Katsuragi(Pink Five) Dengeki Sentai Changeman Prowl(Transformers): Hiryuu Tsurugi(Change Dragon):Red Arnold(Hey Arnold): Shou Hayate(Change Griffion):Black Jazz(Transformers):Yuuma Oozora(Change Pegasus):Blue Eliza Thornberry: Sayaka Nagisa(Change Mermaid):White Trixie Tang:Mai Tsubasa(Change Phoenix):Pink Choushinesi Flashman Todd Daring:Jin(Flashman):Red Flash Phil Diffy(Phil of The Future): Dai(Green Flash) Baljeet:Bun(Blue Flash) Riley Daring-Sara(Yellow Flash) Chromia: Lou(Pink Flash) Hikari Sentai Maskman Ultra Magnus:Takeru(Red Mask) Brand(Goonies): Kenta(Black Mask) Mikey(Goonies):Akira(Blue Mask) Wonder Woman:Haurka(Yellow Mask) Zatanna: Momoko(Pink Mask) Choujuu Sentai LIveman Tarzan:Yuusuke Amamiya(Red Falcon) Neku(World Ends with You): Jou Oohara(Yellow Lion) Malina(Emperor's New School): Megumi Misaki(Blue Dolphin) Phoebus(Disney): Tetsuya Yano(Black Bison) Beat: Jun'ichi Aikawa(Green Sai) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Conan The Barbarian-Daichi Yamagata(Black Turbo) Impactor-Youhei Hama(Blue Turbo) Nathan Drake-ShunSuke Hino(Yellow Turbo) Pinkie Pie:Haruna Morikawa(Pink Turbo) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Ironfist:Gaku Hoshikawa(Five Red) Brock:Ken Hoshikawa(Five Blue) Jetfire:Fumiya Hoshikawa(Five Black) Twilight Sparkle: Kazumi Hoshikawa(Five Pink) Nala(The Lion King): Remi Hoshikawa(Five Yellow) Choujin Sentai Jetman Silverbolt: Ryu Tendoh: Red Hawk Pit(Kid Iacrus): Gai Yuki(Revived for Great Legend War)(Black Condor) Homer Simpson: Raita Ooishi(Yellow Owl) Hannah Montana:Kaori Rokumeikan(White Swan) Sailor Moon: Ako Hayasaka(Blue Swallow) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Peter Pan(Disney): Geki(Tyranno Ranger) Manny(Ice Age): Goushi(Mammoth Ranger) Tulio: Dan(Tricera Ranger) Li Shang: Boi(Tiger Ranger) Kayley: Mei(Ptera Ranger) Gosei Sentai Dairanger Tracey(Pokemon): Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star Goku: Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star Jonny Quest: Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star Iris(Pokemon): Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Sasuke(Ninja Red) Ginny Weasley: Tsuruhime(Ninja White) Ron Weasley: Saizou(Ninja Blue Tintin(Adventures of Tintin): Seikai(Ninja Yellow Goofy:Jiraya(Ninja Black) Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Ron Stoppable: Gorou Hoshino(Oh Red) Mike Wasowski: Shouhei Yokkachi(Oh Green) Sulley: Yuuji Nijou(Oh Blue) Shiki(TWEWY): Juri Nijou(Oh Yellow) Aseefa(Planet Sheen): Momo Maruo(Oh Pink) Gekisou Sentai Carranger Speed Racer: Kyousuke Jinnai(Red Racer) Doc Hudson: Naoki Domon(Blue Ranger) Lighting Mcqueen:Minoru Uesugi(Green Racer) Kida: Natsumi Shinohara(Yellow Racer) Sandy Cheeks:Youko Yagami(Pink Racer) Denji Sentai Megaranger Leon Squall: Kenta Date(Mega Red) Cloud Strife: Kouichirou Endou(Mega Black) Tidus: Shun Namiki(Mega Blue) Yuffie: Chisato Jougasaki(Mega Yellow) Aerith: Miku Imaura(MegA Pink) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Hiccup: Ryoma(Ginga Red) Tack the Cobbler: Hayate(Ginga Green) Jack Frost(Rise of the Guardians): Gouki(Ginga Blue) Nod(Epic)-Hikaru(Ginga Yellow) Princess Peach:Saya(Ginga Pink) Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Tak(Tak Game Series):Matoi Tasumi(Go Red) Hayner(KHII): Nagare Tasumi(Go Blue) Mega Man:Shou Tasumi(Go Green) Phineas Flynn:Daimon Tasumi(Go Yellow) Padme:Matsuri Tasumi(Go Pink) Mirai Sentai TimeRanger Jimmy Neutron:Tatsuya Asami(Time Red) Kiara:Yuuri(Time Pink) Daffy Duck:Ayase(Time Blue) Robin(Teen Titans): Domon(Time Yellow) Eddy(Ed Edd n Eddy): Sion(Time Green) Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Sora(KH): Kakeru Shishi(GaoRed):Blazing Lion Fix it Felix Jr: Gaku Washio(Gao Yellow): Noble Eagle Bart Simpson: Kai Samezu(Gao Blue); Surging Shark Bagheera:Soutarou Ushigome(Gao Black): Iron Bison Atomic Betty: Sae Taiga(Gao White); Belle Tiger Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger Percy Jackson-Yousuuke Shinna(Hurricane Red) Katniss Everdeen-Nanami Nono(Hurricane Blue) Double D(Edd); Kouta Bitou(Hurricane Yellow) Gouraijers Kevin Levin:Ikkou Kasumi(Kabuto Ranger) Jak:Isshuu Kasumi(Kuwaga Ranger) Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Doug Funnie: Ryouga Hakua(AbaRed) Spider Man: Yukito Sanjyou(AbaBlue) Anna(Frozen)r: Rarnu Itsuki(AbaYellow) Hiro Hamada(Disney): Asuka(Abaranger)(AbaBlack) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Flynn Rider:Banban Akaza(Deka Red) Sean Anderson:Houji Tomasu(Deka Blue) Taran(Disney): Sen'Ichi Enarl(Deka Green) Merida(Pixar): Marika Reimon(Deka Yellow) Mahou Sentai Magiranger Kristoff(Frozen): Kai Ozu(Magi Red) Dexter(Dexter's Lab): Tsubasa Ozu(Magi Yellow) Eep Crood :Urara Ozu(Magi Blue) Cindy Vortex(Jimmy Neutron):Houka Ozu(Magi Pink) Prince Derek(Swan Princess): Makito Ozu(Magi Green) GoGo Sentai Boukenger Ash Williams:Masumi Inou(Bouken Black) Naruto:Souta Mogami(Bouken Blue) Sakura(Naruto):Natsuki Mamiya(Bouken Yellow) Eilowny(The Black Cauldron):Sakura Nishiroi(Bouken Pink) Juken Sentai Gekiranger Max(Pokemon):Jan Kandou(Geki Red):Tiger Jenny Wakeman-Ran Uzaki(Geki Yellow): Cheetah Sky(Winx): Retsu Fukami(Geki Blue): Jaguar Spyro: Gou Fukami(Geki Violet): Wolf John Carter: Ken Histasu(Geki White): Rhino Engine Sentai Go-Onger Danny Phantom: Sousuke(Go On Red) Dudley Puppy:Renn Kousaka(Go On Blue) Ben 10: Hanto Jou(Go On Green) Lok(Tak): Gunepi Ishihara(Go On Black) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Harry Potter: Takeru Shiba(Shinken Red) Juni Cortez:Rynunosuke Ikenami(Shinken Blue) Vanellope Von Schweetz:Mako Shirashi(Shinken Pink) Gwen Tennyson:Kotoha Hanaoi(Shinken Yellow) Sentai 6th Rangers and 10 Extra Heroes(Extra/Bangai Heroes) Terra(Birth By Sleep): Yamato Tribe Knight Burai(DragonRanger)(Revived for Legend War) Sam Flynn:Kou of the Howling New Star(Kibaranger) Superboy: Riki(KingRanger) Rodney Copperbottom:Singalman Ventus:Yuusaku Hayakawa(Mega Silver) Batman: Hyugga Enjorlas: Naoto Takizawa(Time Fire)(Revived for Legend War) Balto:Tsukamaro Oogami(Gaosilver) Spongebob: Sky Ninja Shurikenger(Returned somehow) Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: Mikoto Nakadai(Abarekiller)(Revived for Legend War) Bolt: Doggie Kruger(DekaMaster) Kim Possible: Swan Shiratori(Dekaswan) Emmett(Lego Movie): Tekken Aira(Dekabreak) Tawlyn Apogee:Miyuki Ozu(MagiMother) Prince Eric: Heavenly Saint Sungel(Magishine) Mufasa:Heavenly Saint Blagel(Wolzard Fire) Ultra Magnus: Great Sword Man Zubaan Milo Thatch: Eiji Takoka(Bouken Silver) Zuko: Rio(Black Lion): Revived for Legend War Cynder:Mele(Confrontation Beast Chameleon Fist): Revived for Legend War Hercules: Hiroto Sutou(Go On Gold) Melody(TLM2) :Miu Sutou(Go On Silver) Ariel(The Little Mermaid): Karou Shiba(Princess Shinken Red) and Introducing... Tai(Digimon):Gai Ikari(At the End of the Movie) Yellow/Other Colors Gender Bender(Super Hero Getter) Aqua(BBS): Kiranger(Female) April O'Neil: Big One(Female) Cream the Rabbit: Battle Cossack(Female) Luna Lovegood: Denzi Yellow(Female) Alex(Totally Spies): VulPanther(Female) Sailor Plato: Goggle Yellow(Female) Jenna(Balto): Dyna Yellow(Female) Shira(Ice Age 4): Yellow Lion(Female) Batgirl: Black Bison(Female) Samus Aran: Yellow Turbo(Female) Sailor Venus: Yellow Owl(Female) Cheetara(2011): Tiger Ranger(Female) Sailor Moon: Kirin Ranger(Female) Rosalina(Mario Galaxy): Ninja Yellow(Female) Korra: GingaYellow(Female) Naussica: GoYellow(Female) Mira Nova: TimeYellow(Female) Misty(Pokemon): Gaoyellow(Female) Katara: Hurricane Yellow(Female) Sailor Jupter: Kuwaga Ranger(Female) KItty Kaswell: Magi Yellow(Female) Jazz Fenton: Geki White(Female) Abby Archer: Go On Black(Female) Female Blue Rangers to Male Blue Rangers Jack Sparrow-Blue Dolphin(Male) Scattershot(TF)-Blue Swallow(Male) Guy(The Croods)-Hurricane Blue(Male) John Smith(Disney)-MagiBlue(Male) Villains Space Empire Zangyack Malefor-Warz Gill Ursula(TLM):Insarn Scar(TLK):Damaras Palpatine-Barizorg Various Villains Sidekicks: Gormin and Sugormin Resecutted Villains Master Xehanort: Black Cross King(Furher)(Goranger) King Candy/Turbo: Brajira of the Messiah Cross(Goseiger) Cy Bugs: Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Jafar-Director Chirakasonne Hades:Yogoshimacriten(Go Onger) Gaston:KIreziky Various Villains: Ugatz Soldiers Various Villains Sidekicks: Dr.Facilier: Hades God Dragon Phantom Blot: Hades God Ifrit Various Villain Sidekicks: Zobills Plot The Spoof starts off with The Great Legend War when the Cartoon Goseigers(Including Simba(Gosei Knight) are outnumbered by the Space Empire Zangyack after Gosei Great is Damaged. They tried to run for Cover but they are surrouned by more Gormin but was Saved by None other Than Akaranger(Jake Long) and then a Sugormin tried to attacked Akaranger but Big One(Darkwing Duck) Saved him with his Big Baton and Together Akaranger and Big One kicked one of the Sugormins down. Eri(Kairi) reveled who J.A.K.Q.'s Big One till then Both Legendary Rangers told them to Join the other Super Sentai to end the War and Alata(Lewis) agreed to Protect the Planet but the Goseigers and Akaranger and Big One were surrouned by more Gormin and Sugormin till they were Saved by DekaMaster(Bolt), Dekaswan(Kim Possible) who came first then Hyugga the Black Knight(Batman), Princess Shinken Red(Ariel), MagiMother(Talwyn Apogee) and Wolzard Fire(Mufasa), Zubaan(Optimus), Singalman(Rodney Copperbottom), Rio(Zuko) and Mele(Cynder) cleared a path for the Heroes. All of the 34 Super Sentai(Cartoons, Video Games, and Live Action Heroes) inculding The Deceased Heroes Gai Yuki(Pit), Burai(Anakin Skywalker), Naoto(Enjorlas), Shurikenger(Spongebob), and Mikoto(Anakin/Darth Vader) and the Rest of the 6th Rangers and the Additional Rangers Beat(Green Sai), Phoebus(Black Bison), Kevin Levin(Kabuto Ranger), Jak(Kuwaga Ranger), Aladdin(Abare Black), Spyro(GekiViolet), John Carter(GekiWhite), Ben 10(Hant Jou), and Lok(Tak)(Gunepi)(Go On Black) all Joined Together to fight in The War and Akaranger(Jake Long) giving the Command to Attack all of the Super Sentai charged to fight against them in groups to wipe out the Zangyack Empire. Till then the Heroes were about to get Blasted till then Akaranger(Jake Long) told all of the Sentai Rangers to combine their powers and Finish off the Zangyack Empire also the 10 Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes also Joined in to destroy them as Well. All of the Super Sentai have lost all of their Powers and Akared(Iron Man) noticed the powers flying all over the Universe. The Goseigers(Without Simba(GoseiKnight) were awake they founded out they destroy the First Fleet till Satoru(Ratchet), Saki(Sabrina Spellman), Chikai(Riku), Genta(Marius) had their powers drained after defeating the Zangyack Empire. A Few Years Later the Zangyack Empire returned with a New Fleet however the Powers are recovered by the Gokaigers with them it is up to them to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. In the Present day(Between Gokaiger Episodes 17 and 18) the Gokaigers were fighting against waves of Sugormin and Gormin commanded by Barizorg(Paplatine) and Insarn(Ursula) but the Gokaigers were not Enough of fighting but they used the Core Ranger Keys to change into Go-Ongers(Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Sabrina Spellman, Ben Tennyson and Abby Archer) for the First Wave then the Second Wave of Gormin and Sugormin came so the Gokaigers used the Dynaman keys into(Cilan, Garrett, Jenna, Bulkhead and Celestia) but then a third wave of Sugormin and Gormin came in so the Gokaigers used the Fiveman Keys(Ironfist(Red), Brock(Blue), Jetfire(Black), Twilight Sparkle(Pink), and Nala(Yellow) to finish them off till then another wave of Sugormin and Gormin came and the Gokaigers were attemping to use The Goseiger Keys but Sly Cooper(Agri) and Wonder Girl(Moune) stole them back to recover their powers back. The Gokaigers(Justin Russo, Wilbur Robinson, Alex Russo, Roxas and Lilo) were confused that those Goseigers have their powers Back Alata(Lewis) apologizes for his team's actions to the Gokaigers to give back the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) but the Gokaigers refused to do it and keep it in their hands till they Fought as Rivals till there Battle got backfire by there finisher attacks that sent them seperate but the Goseigers are not giving up till they get back the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) and to Bring Back him Back meanwhile Warz Gill gets a visit from the Black Cross King(Master Xehanort) to work together to assassinate Each group of the Super Sentai history and Gill Agrees to do it. Later on at Elementary School Daigorou Oume(Mordecai) was offering some of his anpan and plays with the children in school till he realizes that he sees a Little boy with a Daidenzi toy which brings him back good memories of being a part of Denjiman. So he offers the boy an anpan before he heads to his next destination. While he was heading to his Next Destination he sees Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star(Superman Now Clark Kent) while saving a Salary Man before getting hit by Officer Koume Kuodu(Mulan). The Three former Super Sentai reunite but a Salary Man was Crying he reveals a replica of a toy Variblune(Goranger) inside his bag he explaned to three former Sentai Heroes that all hope for Super Sentai was lost when the Super Sentai lost their powers in The Legend War but now they encourage him to value. Meanwhile Don(Roxas) finds the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) was one of the Gosiegers Powers while he explains them to this They begin to plan and discuss to Reterive the Ranger Keys for The Greatest Treasure in the Universe while that happens while on that Doc(Roxas) and Ahim(Lilo) are uneasy for going up against a fellow Sentai Team but the Gokaigers founded out that they were attacked by the Rescutted Gosei Great forcing the Gokaigers to form the Gokai Galleon to Gokai'Oh and Copy the Gokaiger's Mecha but they battle it out till Alata(Lewis) gets in the Gokai Galleon leaving with Navi(Iago) pancking that Alata(Lewis) Breaks in till he tells the Parrot it's not a Break In till he finds the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) but Marvelous(Justin Russo) finds out he has retrieve the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) and fights against them till Alata(Lewis) gets the Goesi Knight Key(Simba) but the Gokaigers and Goseigers were Surrounded by The Black Cross Furher(Master Xehanort) steals the Treanger box and Rescurretted Brajira of the Messiah(King Candy/Turbo), Hades God Dragon(Facilier) and Yogoshimacriten(Hades) who teleported the Groups into Several places of Hell. Leaving with Navi about finding the Gosei Knight Key(Which is Simba) haven been dropped by Alata(Lewis). All of the Sudden Marvelous(Justin Russo) and Alata(Lewis) discovered that the office building was Frozen by Brajira of the Messiah(King Candy/Turbo) that they were attacked and to give them time to destroy them before he Kills both of the Red Rangers. Meanwhile Doc(Roxas), Ahim(Lilo), Hyde(Ash Ketchum), and Eri(Kairi) were founded by a forest bridge and Surrounded by Dagon(Facilier) and his Minions the Zobils. Later Joe(Wilbur Robinson), Luka(Alex Russo), Agri(Sly Cooper) and Moune(Wonder GIrl) were surrounded by and were teleported in a Japan Feudal Setting. Till then they are attacked and was Runned by Yogoshimacriten(Hades(Disney). Later the Three Former Sentai heroes try to help the Salesman with Ryo(Clark Kent) encouraging him not to encourage his Life and giving some of his food to eat but they saw The Black Cross Fuhrer(Master Xehanort) is announcing that Both Gokaigers and Goseigers are out of Commission then he announced that he will destroy this planet and the earth's future but then some of the Former Sentai Heroes Sak(Sabrina Spellman) saw this then came Satoru(Ratchet(RAC Series), on the other side of Town Doggie(Bolt) also witnessed this then goes to Chikai(Riku) and Genta(Marius) and Also Nozomu Amachi as well as they all witness Black Cross Furher's Plan(Master Xehanort's Plan) to Destroy Super Sentai on earth. Later Alata(Lewis) was Fighting the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Alone without Marvelous(Justin Russo) helping him out who's also fighting Brajira's Soldiers but he saw Brajira(King Candy/Turbo) and he battled him in the building. Meanwhile Eri(Kairi) helps Ahim(Lilo) while Hyde(Ash Ketchum) helps Don(Roxas) from the Flooded ocean they realized that they Need to Help each other out and both Gokaiger Green and Pink agreed to help both The Goseigers Pink and Blue. Meanwhile Joe(Wilbur Robinson) and Agri(Sly Cooper) were trying to fight out Yogoshimacriten(Hades) but they missed his attacks and flunged Joe(Wilbur) and Agri(Sly Cooper) in a crash Building. Luka(Alex Russo) and Moune(Wonder Girl) thought of what to do but got tricked and landed in several places along with Joe(Wilbur) and Agri(Sly Cooper) but both of the Girls argue about not copying themselves but they also got along and helped each other out while Agri(Sly Cooper) was Strugling to not give up while Joe(Wilbur) giving a advice about to Fighting against someone that's strong. Meanwhile Yogoshimacriten(Hades) sees no one getting up and fighting him leaving him to his victory but both yellow Rangers uses their kimono disguises to have Yogoshimacriten(Hades) to sign autographs about his Films that he Made while on that Joe(Wilbur Robinson) and Agri(Sly Cooper) decided to form a Plan on how to Destroy Yogoshimacriten(Hades) and finish him off. Both of the Yellow Rangers used their Kicking ability to kick Yogoshimacriten's big Weapon to Trick him but he saw that both Yellow Rangers tricked him by playing jokes around him. Then Joe(Wilbur Robinson) and Agri(Sly Cooper) use their weapons to fight Yogoshimacriten(Hades) then both Luka(Alex Russo) and Monue(Wonder Girl) transformed into Gokai Yellow and Gosei Yellow to Finish Yogoshimacriten(Hades) to kill him and also with Joe(Wilbur Robinson) and Agri(Sly Cooper) helping the Girls out they used their Swords and Weapons to finish him out. Meanwhile Hades God Dragon(Facilier) was still waiting for his Targets to appear and to kill them out tlll he Two Gokaigers and Two Goseigers Rangers fighting out the Zobils The Four Rangers together gave out a big leap to fight against Hades God Dragon(Facilier) but he destroys them by using his staff to finish off the Four Rangers leaving them falling to their Presumed Deaths they tricked him by Having Hyde(Ash Ketchum) using his Abilites to have Zobills disguised as Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, Gosei Blue and Gosei Pink but he uses his staff to destroy his army by finding out if they're the Real Gokaigers and Goseigers but the Real Gokai Green and Pink and Gosei Blue and Pink killed him off. They won their victory by killing him off and Finish the Job. Later on Marvelous(Justin Russo) and Alata(Lewis) were about to be killed off by Brajira(KIng Candy/Turbo) but Marvelous got Injured and decided not to Give up and Alata(Lewis) Realizes that he and Him need to work together then Alata(Lewis) Exploding Skick Power to Save Marvelous(Justin Russo) and he sees that a invicible creature is being hit and so Alata(Lewis) uses his Spark Skick Power to Reveal who that is it was one of Brajira's Flying One Eye Creatures so Alata(Lewis) Needed his help to defeat Brajira(King Candy/Turbo) and they helped destroyed Brajira leaving him to his Destruction. As their battle with Brajira(Turbo/King Candy) was Finished they suddenly realized that they were sent back to where they retrieve the Gosei Knight Key(Simba) Alata(Lewis) gives him a Thank you that to not make fun of him or not to mess with him. Soon the rest of the Gokaigers(Wilbur Robinson, Alex Russo, Roxas, and Lilo) and the Rest of the Goseigers(Kairi, Sly Cooper, Wonder Girl and Ash Ketchum) reunite again and also coming by is Gosei Knight(Simba) himself in which he explains how Navi(Iago) revert him back to his normal form. The Goseigers reunited with Gosei Knight(Simba) in which he explains the Robo-Bird got his key till he gives the Goseigers the Command that Kurojuujoh is Plaining to take over the World But Alata(Lewis) and his Team and Marvelous's Team that they need to team Up again and So they did for one more time. Then the Black Cross Furher(Master Xehanort) appears to see that Both Gokaigers and Goseigers that they have survived. All of the 11 Rangers appear to Stop Kurojuujoh's Plan but He takes his Weapon and uses the Ranger Keys(Except for The 10 Extra Hero Keys) to make them into Clones. He puts them in and Then the Machine uses all of the Ranger Keys into Clones and All of them((Except for the 10 Extra Ranger Keys) appeared as them to fight off Both Gokaigers and Goseigers. One of the Rangers explained that They're Gosei Angels and Pirates but Eri(Kairi) explained that they have to fight off their Sempai. The Hero Clones(Without the Extra and Bangai Heroes) were all ready to begin to fight them off and put an end to Super Sentai. Both Gokaigers and Goseigers began to Morph into their Ranger forms and then the Battle begins with The Sentai Clones(Hero Clones) begin to Run off and fighting Both Gokaiger and Goseiger teams. Then the Gokaigers and the Goseigers begin to Run fighting off the clones fighting against them. But Both Gokaiger and Goseiger Teams were about to be attacked by Changeman(Prowl, Arnold, Jazz, Eliza Thornberry, and Trixie Tang) Followed by Flashman(Todd Daring, Phil Diffy, Baljeet, Riley Daring, and Chromia), Maskman(Ultra Magnus, Brand, Mikey, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna), Then Liveman(Tarzan, Neku, Malina, Phoebus, and Beat) then the TurboRangers(Atreyu, Conan, Impactor, Nathan Drake and Pinkie Pie) but Both Gokaigers and Goseigers destroyed them and they turned back to Normal. Then both Gokaigers and Goseiger Teams splited up to Stop and Turn back the Clones back to Normal starting with Marvelous(Justin Russo) he decided to fight against the Dynaman Clones(Cilan, Bulkhead, Danny, Garrett and Celestia) and he turned them back to normal. Then Eri(Kairi) faces the Carranger Clones(Speed Racer, Doc Hudson, Lighting Mcqueen, Kida, and Sandy) and she turns them back to Normal. Later Gokai Yellow faces the Abaranger Clones(Doug Funnie, Spider Man, Anna(Frozen), Hiro Hamada(Disney), and Anakin Skywalker(Mikoto 6th Ranger) thus turning them back to normal. Then Hyde(ASh Ketchum) Faces the Denziman Clones(The Flash, Woody, Jessie, Mordecai, and Thor) fighting against them and using his super abilites and finishes them off thus turning them back to normal. Don(Roxas) was in Trouble by the Kakuranger Clones(Ty(Tasmanian Tiger), Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Goofy and Tintin) but he dodges their attacks and uses his Grappling hook to trap them and Turning them back to Normal. Meanwhile Monue(Wonder Girl) stops The Fiveman Clones(Ironfist, Brock, Nala, Jetfire, and Twilight Sparkle) from attacking her so she uses her abilites and destroys them and back to Normal. Ahim(Lilo) fights off the Battle Fever J Clones(Amy Rose Then goes for Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston, Indiana Jones and Zim) then all turn back to Normal. Agri(Sly Cooper) Fights out the Goggle Five Clones(He starts with Kenai, Then Arcee then goes for Steve Smith, Sid and Hot Shot) then turns them back to Normal. Joe(Wilbur Robinson) Fights off the GIngaman Clones(Hiccup, Tack The Cobbler, Jack Frost, Nod and Peach) but before they can do anything Joe(Wilbur Robinson) uses his Double Swords to finish them off.Alata(Lewis) fights off the JAKQ Clones(Jack Skellington, Gru, Yugi, Dawn and Darkwing Duck) he starts off with The First four by using Gosei Blaster to turn back to Normal then goes for Big One(Darkwing Duck) to turn back to Normal. We See Gosei Knight(Simba) fighting off Each 6th Sentai Clone(Terra(KHBBS)(DragonRanger), Sam Flynn(Kibaranger), Superboy(KingRanger), Ventus(Megasilver), Enjorlas(Timefire), Balto(Gaosilver), Spongebob(Shurikenger), Emmett Brickowski(Dekabreak), Prince Eric(Magishine) and Milo Thatch(Bouken Silver) but all of the Clones failed to kill him off when Gosei Knight(Simba) uses his weapons to turn all of the 6th Sentai Rangers back to Normal. It goes back To Ahim(Lilo) and Eri(Kairi) to fight against the Former Pink and White Sentai Rangers(Kitty Pryde, Hannah Montana, Kayley, Iris, Aseefa, Aerith, Padme, Kiara, Atomic Betty, Mulan, Cindy Vortex, and Eilowny) both of the Girls work together they also Pink Double Attack to finish them off and turn them back to Normal. Luka(Alex Russo) and Monue(Wonder Girl) fight off their Former Yellow Sentai Rangers(Tino, Black Widow, Homer Simpson, Li Shang, Goku, Shiki(TWEWY), Yuffie, Phineas Flynn, Robin(Teen Titans), Fix it Felix Jr, Edd, Merida, Dexter(Dexter's Lab), and Sakura) both of the Yellow Rangers use their Punisher and Final Wave to put the Former Yellow Rangers back to Normal. Meanwhile Don(Roxas) uses his Weapons to take out Goushi(Manny the Mammoth) to put him back to normal. Then the Black and Green Clones(Hulk, Pit, Jonny Quest, Mike Wasowski, Cloud, Mega Man, Eddy, Bagheera, Jak, Taran, Prince Derek, and Ash Williams) chased him but Was Rescued by Agri(Sly Cooper) together he uses Don's Legs to make him pull back and Fired at the Black Clones and The Green Clones thus turning them back to normal. Meanwhile Joe(Wilbur Robinson) had a chance to Slash both(Filmore and Bart Simpson) making them back to normal With Help from Hyde(Ash Ketchum) then fighting against the Rest of the Blue Ranger Clones(Tulio, Sean Anderson, Naruto, Tidus, Sailor Moon, Katniss, Eep Crood, Tracey, Fanboy, Hayner, Daffy Duck, and Sulley) thus turning back all to normal. Later on Marvelous(Justin Russo) and Alata(Lewis) were both fighting there formely Sempai Red Rangers(Osmosis Jones, Jim Hawkins, Silverbolt, Peter Pan, Superman, Ron Stoppable, Leon, Tak, Jimmy Neutron, Sora(Kingdom Hearts), Percy Jackson, Kevin Levin, Flynn Rider, Kristoff and Ratchet(RAC Series) thus putting them back to Normal. Soon after that a Rocket(Goranger) suddenly hit them with The Gokaigers and Goseigers back together they have the Last Four Groups to finish off Goranger Clones(Jake Long, Jorgen, Po the Panda, Will Turner, and Quorra), Gekiranger(Max(Pokemon), Sky(Winx), Jenny Wakeman, Spyro, and John Carter), Go Ongers(Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Sabrina Spellman, Ben Tennyson, Lok(Tak), Hercules(Disney) and Melody(TLM2), and The Shinkengers(Harry Potter, Juni Cortez, Vanellope, Riku, Gwen Tennyson and Marius) but the Gokaigers and Goseigers finished them off by using their super Powers and all of the Ranger keys that are back to Normal back into the Treasure chest. The Gokaigers and Goseigers were all surrorunded by The Ranger keys but all of the Sudden they were spoken to Tsuyoshi(Jake Long), Banba(Darkwing Duck), Kanepi(Kenai), Rei(Celestia), Shirou(Jim Hawkins) and Riki Honoo(Atreyu) while Daigorou(Mordecai), Ryo(Superman), Umeko(Mulan), agreed to let them join in alongside Satoru(Ratchet), Saki(Sabrina Spellman), Chikai(Riku), Genta(Marius) also agreed to protect the earth thus the Keys were turned Transformed into back all of The Super Sentai Teams back to Normal Size then they all give the Gokaigers and Goseigers the Super Sentai Bazookia to destroy the Black Cross Furher(Master Xehanort) but he Grewed into a Bigger Size and to finish destroying the World. The Black Cross Fuhrer(Master Xehanort) now a bigger Size villain decided to Bring an end to Earth and Revived the Villains such as Dragon God(Facilier), Yogoshimacriten and other villains Nozumo and the Guards gets everyone inside to be safe before the earth is destroyed but the Gosei Great gets knocked down but the Gokaigers are still struggling to fight off their enemies and Gosei Knight(Simba) fails to Destroy Black Cross Furher(Master Xehanort) Giant size and failed but the humans think that the Super Sentai that should not give up so The Humans cheered for Gokaiger and Goseiger to not give up and then the Mechas all come together and help The Gokaigers and Goseigers to destroy the Villains Gosei Knight(Simba) also sees all of the Mechas helping his Team the Goseigers and The Gokaigers to destroy the Kurojuujoh and their army. All of the Mechas were all launched and destroying their enemies from their Past and died. Then the Gosei Great and The Gokai Galleon and all of the Mechas destroyed Kurojuujoh and Won their victory. All of the People thanked the Goseigers and Gokaigers for Destroying the Kurojuujoh and their Armada and for that they did. And so with The Victory of Goseigers and Gokaigers Marvelous(Justin Russo) and Alata(Lewis) Were sitting outside of the Galleon watching the skies and So the Goseigers decided to give the Gokaigers back their Goseiger Powers they told The Gokaigers to do their best with The Goseigers Ranger Keys and so the Gokaigers agreed and Don(Roxas) like him too. As the Movie ends Marvelous(Justin Russo) and Alata(Lewis) were still watching the sky as the Goseigers were giving a farewell to the Gokaigers meanwhile a Man in a Silver Gokai Outfit reveals to be Gai Ikai(Tai(Digimon) who is about to reveal to himself to the Gokaigers for him to be Ready to join The Gokaigers for the Rest of the Episodes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Then we see The Goseigers and the other 33 Super Sentai Teams welcoming the Gokaigers into the Sentai Family. Category:Fan Fiction